


Lone wolf

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn seeks Phillips company for a friendly chat
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lone wolf

“Sometimes it’s tiring”Kathryn said to him 

“The lone wolf life you mean?”Phillip asked his friend 

“I divorced tommy ages ago and I’m just by myself”Kathryn mentioned

“Being alone has a certain comfort”Phillip said to Kathryn 

“Yeah it does”Kathryn agreed

“I like my own company”Phillip replies 

“I can talk my own ear off”Kathryn says 

Phillip laughed jokingly “So many conversations one can have with their own self”

“Who else would listen?”Kathryn shrugged 

“Maybe a friend”Phillip said


End file.
